Lithium
by destinykeyblade
Summary: The princess shivered as she watched the horizon from her lonely tower prison, waiting anxiously for her hero to appear...


Hello to anyone and everyone who may have clicked the title. This short story is really the prologue to one of my in-progress stories, The Tormentors In Person. I can't wait to start typing this for real! ...But before I can, I have to finish the mentioned in-progress fic. Then I must attend to my horribly neglected Dragonball Z fic, Land of Confusion, which I haven't attempted to type in over two months, and has not been updated since May 6th. Although it is not mandatory that you review, please, feel free to! The authoress always likes hear what her readers think...

* * *

It was a cold, windy day. The sun, while attempting to shine, could do nothing to burn away the dark storm clouds that threatened those scurrying about in the crowded marketplace. North of this bustling town stood an imposing castle, inside which flustered attendants rushed around, thinking of nothing but the flogging they would recieve should they fail to finish their assigned tasks.

Up in the highest tower, a young girl no older than fourteen stood in front of a large window, staring into the outside world with a dismal expression on her face. For days now she had been here, gazing at the horizon, waiting for someone very important to appear. Her once unshakable faith was beginning to waver, and now, with each passing moment, her hope was dying.

She hardly felt the tears that spilled onto her pale face, leaving wet traces of their paths down her cheeks. As of late, she felt little but the sadness that filled her entire, otherwise empty being.

_A promise,_ she thought, turning away from the window to fix her stare on the portion of cold, gray, stone wall next to the ornate wooden door. Intricate designs danced along the cherry boards, depicting the treasure she was duty bound to protect, as her mother before her had been.

_A promise that was never meant to be broken. But it has been._

The maiden attempted to take a step toward the door, to see if, perhaps, the last guard to visit the tower had forgotten to lock it. She stepped on the hem of her dress and tripped, falling to the hard floor, but managing to catch herself with her hands.

Tears again began to fall from violet eyes that betrayed no emotion. She did not sob, though she very much would have liked to. But that would show weakness, something she refused to do. She would not yet give the evil one the satisfaction of knowing how shattered she was inside.

The girl pushed herself onto her knees, then rocked backward to sit on her rump. Off came the heeled shoes that had been her literal downfall, and were tossed to the other side of the richly furnished room. Her prison was quite elegant, but no matter how exquisite, a prison it remained.

Determined to make sure she would not fall again, layers of soft cerulean fabric were ripped from the bottom of her gown, creating multiple frayed, ragged edges. The maid either did not notice or simply did not care. It wasn't as though anyone would see her to comment on her appearance. Ready now to attempt once more, she stood up, the stones of the tower floor cold against her bare feet.

...What was that? That noise, what was it? The sound of heavy footsteps and armor clinking reached the girl's ears. The evening guard was coming. Blast! She'd missed her chance.

"Dinner," the sentry announced through the door.

The young girl's voice was but a whisper. "I'm not hungry."

Concern was evident when the soldier spoke. "Princess, you must eat somethi-"

"Leave me!" she ordered, irritation lending her voice strength.

Silence reigned for a moment. Then, "As you wish, Princess," he said. "But I shall leave it here. Should you want it later, just reach through the slot..." The man's voice and retreating footfalls faded away.

Once sure he was gone, and she was alone again, the princess let out a shriek and slammed her fist into the wall. As the sentinel spoke, she'd heard the _klunk!_ of the big, iron key turning in the lock. The door _had_ been open! She could have escaped!

Her whole body shook with the racking sobs she was holding inside as she made her way back to the window that overlooked her kingdom. With a shuddering sigh, the young princess rested her frail, delicate frame against the window's pane.

As she watched, the storm clouds that had been threatening her for the better part of three hours unleashed their fury. Wind and rain lashed at the glass separating her from the rest of the world, as if trying in their own way to free her. Their attempts were in vain, and after a moment, the princess turned her attention from them to the horizon.

"You promised me," she whispered, inaudible over the raging tempest. The once great Princess Rikkali wept, wrapping her arms around herself to fend off the chill that had entered the tower.

"Crisom... Where are you?"

* * *

Now, TTIP readers, a question for you! Who are Crisom and Rikkali? It shall be quite interesting to see how many of you can guess... Although I don't suppose it's really all that challenging...


End file.
